1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device and method of use thereof for the foot, ankle, knee and lower back, and more particularly to a passive stretch exercise device and method of use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Injuries relating to the foot, ankle, knee and lower back are extremely common. Injuries such as sprains, strains and fractures can occur at any time, such as when walking, during active exercise, and during sports competitions. Left untreated these injuries often result in residual effects such as loss of balance and local weakness. Stretching a specific muscle or tendon can help to treat these types of injuries.
Stretching can be therapeutic in order to alleviate cramps, reduce the risk of injury and/or increase performance. Additionally, stretching a specific muscle or tendon can assist with increased muscle control, flexibility and range of motion.
Passive stretching is a type of stretching in which an external force exerts upon the body part to move it into a new position. The user's body is relaxed as the muscle or tendon is stretched. It is normally achieved by using the force of gravity or another individual or device. Active stretching eliminates external forces. In order to achieve an active stretch, the user contracts one muscle thereby stretching the opposing muscle. There are benefits to both active and passive stretching. For example, it is thought that active stretching is beneficial to prepare a muscle for action while passive stretching is beneficial for increasing the range of motion. Effective rehabilitative physical therapy must include passive flexibility stretching exercises that increase the range of motion of the injured muscle or tendon to help prevent recurrent injury, speed recovery, and/or reduce pain.
Several devices are known which allow individuals to employ stretching exercises of the foot, ankle, knee, and tower back. Among these are exercise devices which include a foot strap, a pull strap, a handle, and a resistance band. However, it is difficult for an individual to achieve a purely passive stretch when using the prior art devices. This is primarily due to the fact that most devices require the user to contract certain muscles or place a limb in a position that is not a relaxed state in order to obtain the device-assisted stretch.
Therefore what is needed is a stretching device and method which allows an individual to maintain a relaxed position to achieve a quality passive stretch. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.